Happy
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Ever since Miami, his life seemed like it was back on track." Established Jisbon. Rated K plus, this is just pure fluff with tiny traces of angst. One-shot.


**A/N: So just a short lil something that has been bugging me for a while now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

_**'Happy'**_

Ever since Miami, his life seemed like it was back on track. He had almost lost the love of his life. He wouldn't even be lying if he admitted he had almost lost his life when she was about to leave with another man. But thankfully, he had gotten to her in time and managed to convince her to stay.

He sat in the backseat of the team's SUV, the door opened and his feet were resting on the ground beside the car. He was starting to learn how to behave. That was probably one certain brunette's doing. In its turn, his behaving had a possible effect on the entire team. They trusted him now. They thought he was worthy of their smiles and banter. Also the work of that one fierce agent, he knew.

Speaking of the team, they were inside the victim's brother's house, looking for clues. He knew they were wasting their time but he enjoyed seeing them in action. Particularly, seeing his little firecracker in action. Just as he finished that thought in his head, she came out of the house with an almost stressed expression on her face. It made all the alarm bells ring for him.

That was when his eyes dropped to her arms and he saw the crying baby in them. He jumped up and crossed the space between them, almost tripping over his own feet.

"There's no one left except…" she whispered and looked down at the baby. In a hopeless attempt to calm down the baby, she started bouncing it up and down gently, yet to no avail.

Their eyes met and he saw the panic in hers, the desperation and sympathy. Her mother instinct.

"I already called Social Services. We'll meet them at the HQ." Fischer's voice echoed through the silence. Teresa looked at the woman but not for long, as her gaze dropped to the still crying baby again. Fischer merely nodded when she realized she wouldn't get a response from either of them and kept walking.

Jane's hand reached out and touched her arm.

"We'll find a home for him, Teresa," he whispered. He knew it was a boy because of the stereotypical blue the little one was dressed in.

She nodded, distracted. She was still bouncing the baby.

He realized she was already determined to give this child the best she could give him.

~…~

Since Teresa was the one who had found the baby and had immediately tried to take care of him, they were assigned with the task to care for him until Social Services could find a suitable home.

Wylie had started calling him Happy. Yes, the baby hadn't been able to stop crying at first. Yet as soon as Teresa had managed to calm him down and he was getting comfortable around them, he was always chuckling and clapping his tiny hands. He was quickly becoming the team's mascot.

It felt like they had started a little family. He could easily forget this wasn't their child when he saw Teresa on the couch with the little man. She was always chatting with him and Happy never stopped chuckling when she pulled weird faces.

It had been two days now, and Social Services was still searching for members of Happy's family. Hell, they didn't even know the boy's name and couldn't retrieve any birth certificate of any kind indicating where he was born and who his parents were. It was almost as though he had fallen out of the sky, like he didn't exist at all before they found him.

Everybody was clueless. Except for Teresa Lisbon, who was quickly growing fond of Happy.

~…~

And then, there was progress. News that nobody had seen coming.

After having taken Happy's DNA, Social Services was able to find the last remaining relative. This revelation led to the single most painful scene Jane had ever witnessed since he and Teresa had gotten together, even before that.

She had to say goodbye. Heavy tears were in her eyes as she carried the baby to the front door of the house Happy would live for the rest of his childhood. She quickly handed over the boy who was confused and started panicking as his mother figure from the past few days abandoned him. She dropped a quick kiss to his forehead and turned her back on him, almost running down the porch to join with Jane.

Happy started crying, and so did Teresa. But she was strong and wise and didn't change her mind.

"He'll be okay," she whispered, so low he almost couldn't hear her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the house, away from the crying baby she had grown to love.

His heart was well and truly broken.

~…~

The rest of that day, she played the tough agent she always was. Yet when they were in bed that night, she was crying again. She was on her side, her back turned to him, and her entire body was shaking.

"Teresa…"

She didn't reply. Didn't even more except for the sobs that were wrecking her body.

He loved her so much. But there was nothing he could do to make her pain go away.

Except he could.

"We could… we could ask to adopt him…"

"We'll never win," she managed to press out. He knew she was right. They weren't his family and the lady who took care of him now was. But it was the only thing he could tell to try and make her feel a little better. He had to make a deal with the lady. She had to send them pictures of the little man as many times as possible.

If Teresa was serious about this, about her feelings after Happy had been torn away from her, he could give her what she wanted. What she needed.

He scooted closer to her until his front touched her back, and he brushed a strand of hair away from her neck. He kissed the skin there, feeling her shudder a little bit at the touch. Slowly but surely, her sobs lessened and she turned to look at him.

"I know we won't get Happy back... I know how much you loved him… but… maybe we can… try and make our own beautiful baby... and we will be able to take of our baby without fearing that anyone will take that joy away from us..."

Her eyes changed, although tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

They both knew that, rationally speaking, they were moving in such a fast pace that any other relationship would have suffered from it. But not theirs. They worked so well together and they had for years now. This might just be the perfect move for them.

He saw in her eyes that she wasn't convinced. She thought he wasn't ready.

"You made me ready," he whispered as he bowed close to her lips. "You and Happy."

~…~

"Felix," Jane whispered, more to Felix' mother than the sleeping boy, "welcome to your home."  
Teresa smiled up at him with tears in her eyes as they stepped into their cozy little family home.

Felix; the Latin word for Happy.  
Isaac (meaning laughter) tagged joyfully along, pulling his father's leg for support. It was no wonder most people knew him as Happy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all got that I meant THE Happy with Happy Isaac. If you didn't, then my writing sucked, lol.**


End file.
